look_infandomcom-20200214-history
The Bionic Woman Chronology
7th August 1976 to 19th May 1979 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by John M. Burns (JMB) and John Bolton (JB) ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 7th August 1976 - No.33 (Top Left), replacing The Tomorrow People (1st Run). Ended 19th May 1979 - No.13 (Top Right), replaced by CHiPs (1st Run). "Going undercover...in style" 7/8/76 No.33 to --/--/-- No.-- Jaime goes undercover as a a fashion model, to retrieve a Billion dollars worth of gold bullion before it crosses the border to China. (JMB) "Joe Eagle" <<16/10/76 No.43 to --/--/-- No.-- Joe Eagle is a full blooded Native Indian boy who joins Jaime's class. On his way home he is accosted by two men, luckily for Joe the whole thing is spotted by Jaime... (JMB) "?" ? to ? ? "The Gift of Death" << 8/1/77 No.2 to 19/2/77 No.8 A mad tycoon plants a micro bomb in the neck of a racehorse called 'Gunsmoke'. It is an intended gift for Sheik Abdullah Bin Said, a 'peace offering' to improve Arab/Mexican relations. The OSO find out about the horse and make a switch, but can Jaime get the horse back to civilisation before the bomb goes off?... (JMB) "Big Top" 26/2/77 No.9 to 17/4/77 No.16 Jaime joins a Russian circus as a weightlifter, but it is of course a cover, to uncover a plan to assassinate the Russian President. (JMB) "Cool Hand Jaime" 23/4/77 No.17 to 11/6/77 No.24 Jaime becomes a Vegas croupier to get closer to Sonny Catina, a casino owner who the OSO are convinced is passing on state secrets to the USSR... (JMB) "The Vacation" 18/6/77 No.25 to 16/7/77 No.31 In a continuation from the previous story, her having cleared Sonny of his involvement in the previous caper, he invites Jamie to a vacation aboard his luxury yacht, but Jaime narrowly escapes death when Sonny's Yacht is blown up... (JMB) "Cry Wolf" 23/7/77 No.32 to 24/9/77 No.--39 When Sam Walsky a notorious fibber confides in Jaime that he was ambushed by 'four armed aliens', naturally she doesn't believe him...but this time he is telling the truth. (JMB) "Flight to Danger" 1/10/77 No.40 to 5/11/77 No.46 Jaime goes undercover as an air stewardess, in an attempt to outwit a terrorist group, but Jaime's cover is blown and the terrorists hijack a different plane, luckily Jaime finds out in time and is able to sneak onboard... (JMB) "Pageant of Peril" 12/11/77 No.47 to 7/1/78 No.4 Jaime takes on the guise of a beauty contest hopeful, in an effort to recover the plans of a top secret weapon. (JMB) "The Crash" 14/1/78 No.3 to --/--/-- No.-- On her way to a routine physical, Jaime, along with Oscar witnesses a plane crash. They decide to stop and help... (JMB) "Photo Finish" << 18/2/78 No.8 to --/--/-- No.-- Jaime is sent to search for parts of a photo-satellite, but she is in danger from a group of men searching for the same thing... (JMB) "Jungle Jeopardy" << 4/3/78 No.10 to --/--/-- No.-- A helicopter carrying a young girl crashes in a remote jungle, Jaime is sent to find her, but amongst all the deadly perils of the jungle... (JMB) "The Dark Island" << 25/3/78 No.13 to 29/4/78 No.18 Jaime is sent to rescue an American diplomat from an island run by a gang of terrorists. (JMB) "Suicidal Tendencies" 6/5/78 No.19 to 17/6/78 No.25 An assassin called Karsh has developed 'Pinball', a weapon that targets the brain, and compels the person to 'commit suicide', and his next target is Jaime... (JB) "Sick Joke" 24/6/78 No.26 to 31/7/78 No.31 When Jaime saves someone's life, she is given an unusual reward, a key that was bequeathed to the rescued man, it belongs to a chest hidden in a very uninviting looking house... (JB) "Action!" 5/8/78 No.32 to 30/9/78 No.40 Jaime becomes a stuntwoman, to find an enemy spy who is working for a film company. (JB) "African Adventure" 7/10/78 No.41 to 9/12/78 No.49 When a spy station in Africa becomes unusually quiet, Jaime is sent to investigate. Her guides are killed off or disappear, until Jaime finds herself facing things alone... (JB) "Revenge" 15/12/78 No.50 to 17/2/79 No.8 When a top agent is passed over for promotion, he becomes bitter and plots revenge on the OSO... (JB) "Sahara" 24/2/79 No.9 to 19/5/79 No.21 Jaime poses as an archaeologist in an attempt to discover a secret base in the Sahara, but she faces a fight for survival when her cover is blown... (JB) (All Colour) (All titles are made up) 7.5 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips